The present invention relates to a light-producing structure for wheeled traveling case assembly. When two wheels of the assembly rotate, a mini generator is caused to produce currents, which are supplied via conducting wires to light-emitting elements provided on wheels, handle grip, and traveling case of the assembly for the light-emitting elements to give light.
Consumers tend to select durable, multi-functional, and attractive products. Products meeting these conditions are particularly welcomed among children, teenagers, and adults who are still retaining child""s innocence.
The design idea of wheeled traveling case assembly has also been employed in satchels. School children may now pull a wheeled satchel while walking easily without the need of laboriously carrying heavy books on backs.
The reduced visibility in the night prevents people from quickly perceiving objects within a short time. That is why most accidents occur in the night. However, people are sensitive to light in the dark. That is, people have the ability of quickly and clearly noticing a light source in the night. Since children are not aware of and do not respond to suddenly occurred dangers quickly, shoes with light emitting device are developed for children for them to wear and walk in the night safely. When a wearer walks, such shoes emit light as a warning to car drivers to avoid accidents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,009; 5,477,435; 5,303,485; and 5,758,946 all disclose shoes with light emitting device.
It is very frequent that a user pulls or pushes a wheeled traveling case assembly along or across a road in the night. The heavily loaded wheeled traveling case would usually distract the user when he or she crosses the road at inevitably slowed speed. An accident occurs if a car rushed by and did not notice someone is walking along or across the road.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a light-producing structure for wheeled traveling case assembly, so that currents are produced when wheels of the wheeled traveling case assembly rotate. The produced currents are supplied to light-emitting elements mounted on the wheels, handle grip, traveling case of the wheeled traveling case assembly for the light-emitting elements to give light. The wheeled traveling case assembly is therefore more attractive for use and helpful in ensuring the user""s safety when he or she moves along or across a road in the night.
The light-producing structure for wheeled traveling case assembly of the present invention includes a mini generator provided near one wheel of the assembly. The mini generator includes a rotary shaft, an outer end of which has a frictional wheel connected thereto to frictionally contact with the adjacent wheel. When the wheel rotates, the frictional wheel and the rotary shaft are brought to rotate for the mini generator to output currents, which are supplied to light-emitting elements provided on handle grip and traveling case of the assembly for the light-emitting elements to give light.
The light-producing structure for wheeled traveling case assembly of the present invention also includes an induction coil and a plurality of small bulbs internally provided in each wheel of the assembly. A ring-shaped magnetic rotor is fixedly mounted on an axle of each wheel to locate in a central through hole of the induction coil. When the wheel rotates, the induction coil rotates relative to the magnetic rotor to produce induced currents, which are supplied to the small bulbs in the wheel for the bulbs to give light.
In the light-producing structure for wheeled traveling case assembly of the present invention, the light-emitting elements provided on the wheels, the handle grip, and the traveling case of the wheeled traveling case assembly are coated with a transparent waterproof material that does not hinder transmission of light emitted from the light-emitting elements.